emperorinamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Examination System
The Imperial Examination System (keju zhidu, ''科举制度) is the primary means by which the Wei Empire selects talented and learned men to serve in its government. As such, it is also a key force in shaping Imperial society. The Wei examination system inherits, with modifications, the Ming Dynasty system. Social Privileges To have a degree from an examination is to become someone with merit to his name. Viewed as a whole, the society of degree-holders is its own gentry class in Wei society - considered as the educated elite and highly respected by the common folk, even if they live in rural areas. There are some actual privileges for degree holders in society, especially pertaining to official business: # They are exempt from any state labour requirements. # They are allowed to approach local officials to petition them, without need for approval. # They are not required to kowtow to local officials, being merely required to bow in salute. # They do not need to kneel before officials, and can speak with them seated. # Only degree holders may officiate at village gatherings, sacrifices to the deities, or feasts, and are entitled to gifts in this role. # Without prior approval from a superior, local officials may not use corporal punishment on degree-holders. Degree Types In the Wei Dynasty's examination system, the degrees are tiered in a 'ladder of advancement' - based on the locality that the exams must be taken in. These are, in ascending order, '''county, prefecture, capital and court'. The examinations for each degree happen at regular intervals, and those who are judged as passing the exams will receive a degree which confers them status in the society. County Degrees County examinations tend to take place every year; people who pass these examinations once are called Candidate Personnel (shengyuan, 生员), and are given a county degree. Validity County degrees are valid for only three years; to maintain or advance their status, a Candidate Personnel has a few options within these three years: # Advance by taking a Prefectural Examination and passing, # Find employment with an official - the degree is then valid for two years from the end of a given appointment, # Retain their degree by re-taking the County Examination and passing. Grades There are also different classes of county degrees; in general, students who pass the examinations will be given one of three grades, each of which is treated differently. # A Listed Candidate is one whose name is put on the county's provisions list. In other words, by earning this grade, the degree-holder is entitled to a certain stipend of grain, firewood and cloth, usually provided every three months. This is the highest grade of county degree, and is granted automatic entry to the Prefectural Examinations. # A General Candidate will have his degree's validity extended for another three years, but if he wishes to take part in the Prefectural Examinations, he must obtain approval from the county official (who has a limited number of additional slots, not given to the Listed Candidates). # A Supplementary Candidate will have his degree extended for three years, but is not allowed to take part in the Prefectural Examinations, or to attempt to find employment with an official. In other words, he can only attempt the County Examinations again within three years, and try to achieve a better grade. Prefectural Degrees Prefectural examinations take place every two years; people who pass these examinations are called Filial and Incorrupt (xiaolian, 孝廉), after the ancient Han Dynasty term for official candidates. Generally, though, they are simply called Scholars. Prefectural degrees open up more avenues for governmental work; the bulk of regional government posts, and even many junior posts in central government, are within reach for those with prefectural degrees. They are also time-limited, lasting only for five years, or five years after the end of an official posting. Grades These degrees also have three grades: # A Superior Scholar is entitled to a stipend from the government, as well as having preferential access to official posts. One who passes with a Superior Degree is also automatically entitled to take the Imperial Examinations. # A Scholar is also entitled to a stipend, though a smaller one, and must attain approval from the Prefect to take the Imperial Examinations. Many who have reached this level, however, are content to seek official posts and attempt to get examination approval at a later stage. # A Supplementary Scholar is entitled to a small stipend, equal in value to that of a Listed Candidate, and is not allowed to seek official postings. He will have to attempt the Prefectural examinations in two years' time, and seek a higher grade. Imperial Degrees Imperial examinations take place in summer every three years, in the Imperial Capital. Every examination year, hundreds of candidates travel to the Capital; those who succeed in the examinations are called Tributary Academics (gongsheng, 贡生), because they are considered 'tributes' of talent from the different prefectures. Grades Tributary Academics are divided into two main grades: # An Approved Tributary is one who is granted entry to the final tier of the examinations - the Palace Examinations, held in the Hall of Literary Achievement in the Imperial Palace. (Approved here refers to the approval to enter the Palace for this examination). Only these people will have the chance to reach the very top of the examination system. # A General Tributary is not granted entry to the Palace, but his high degree nonetheless qualifies him for most appointments in regional and central government; only the very top tiers will require more. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Government of the Wei Empire